If I Can't Have Your Love
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: Jeff lies awake one night, contemplating his relationship with Trish. What happens when she wakes up?


He watched her chest rising and falling with each passing breath she took. He smiled to himself and continued to rub her head gently as she slept. It was a habit, a ritual for him to do this once a night. To watch her sleep. To know she was really his after nearly 2 years of his persistence. 2 years of her rejection. 2 years and she finally agreed to a date with him.

He remembered back to the time when he didn't have her and how lonely he had truly felt. He knew he was lonely, but after feeling her and being able to hold her in his arms, he didn't realize how far the extent of his loneliness actually was. He remembered laying in his empty bed and reaching out only to be welcomed by a pillow that was cold and lifeless.

Now, looking back, it was almost hard to remember those times. It was hard to recall a moment in his life that she hadn't made better. She was such an important factor in his life and as he smiled, he knew why he couldn't recall it. He didn't want to. Even imagining his life without her, it wasn't worth living.

**It's hard to remember a time  
When I didn't have you, when I didn't have nothing  
But a cold bed to come to at night  
That was all I knew, until there was you  
And then you took my world and turned it all around  
I couldn't live without you now**

He smiled as he remembered their intimate gathering only a short time before. When they made love, their was so much passion pouring from his soul. She brought out the best in him. There was no way around it. If it weren't for her, he would be lost. Completely, totally, utterly lost.

He raked a hand through his green tinted hair, only to have his hand rest on the small of her back. As he rubbed her back gently, careful not to awake her, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips across her cheek. The smell of flowers and honey captivated his senses, sending shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes, waiting for the paralysis to cease.

He was amazed at the amount of feelings he felt for her and how his body would react to the scent of this woman. He had fallen for her long before this night, and he was well aware of that. The first time she had admitted to being in love with him, he clearly recalled the tears that was present in his eyes in that moment. The same tears that were falling from his eyes now.

**Baby, if I can't have your love  
If I can't feel your touch I got nothing  
Baby, if I can't taste your kiss then I don't exist  
I got nothing  
No I can't imagine living life without you  
I can't imagine living life without your love**

He lay on his pillow as he brought her closer to him and kissed her exposed shoulder gently. He loved the way her body molded to his. The way his body fit to hers like a glove, like they were meant for each other. Perfect for one another. He closed his eyes and felt truly happy for the first time in many years. He was never losing her, he couldn't. No one could treat her as good as he could. He loved her and he was sure that no one could love her like he did or more than he did.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he opened his eyes and brought her even closer.

**I wake up with you by my side  
****Can't let go, I can't even bear the thought of you in another man's eyes  
I would lose control, I would die  
'Cause now you're in my heart and I can't let you out  
I gotta keep you here somehow**

"I love you, Trish." he whispered in her ear. He kissed her shoulder once more as she rolled over and smiled softly. His heart skipped a beat as she moaned and opened her big, brown eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" she asked him, as she raked her fingers through his hair.

"Just watching you sleep. I do it all the time."

"You do? That's sweet, Jeff."

She kissed the tip of his nose as the locked eyes. She could feel the passion he had for her, just by staring into his deep, dark green eyes. It made her heart beat faster, as he brought his hand up and brushed her cheek gently. She closed her eyes and kissed the inside of his palm, as she opened her eyes and were met with the deep green orbs of Jeff. He brought his lips to hers, as her breath caught in her throat. He positioned himself on top of her gently, as she deepened the kiss and moaned against his lips.

He broke apart from her and gazed into her eyes again. His heart felt broken as the tears slipped down his face. She reached up and brushed them aside, confused as the why he was crying.

"Jeff, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Trish, I just, I love you and I can't lose you. Please, tell me that you'll never leave me."

"Oh, baby. Where did that come from? You know I'm your's forever. I'm not going anywhere. Come here."

**Baby, if I can't have your love  
If I can't feel your touch I got nothing  
Baby, if I can't taste your kiss then I don't exist  
I got nothing  
If I can't be your man, I wouldn't know who I am  
I got nothing  
I got nothing  
No, I can't imagine living life without you  
I can't imagine living life without your love**

She wrapped her arms around his shaking body, as he buried his face into her neck. She delicately brushed her fingers through his hair, as she rested her head on the headboard and closed her eyes. She had never really saw this side of Jeff before. She knew he loved her. There was so many ways he had showed her that.

_Am I not showing it enough to him? Why would he ask that?_

As the lingering question brought even more suspicion, she felt him relax as she gently stroked his back. She smiled, as she felt his breath return to normal and he released himself from her grasp, facing her again.

"Jeff, where did that come from?" she asked, staring at him confused.

"Trish, I don't know. Honestly. It's just I've fallen for you more than I ever thought I could fall for anyone and it's so scary to think of us not being together. I can not live without you."

**'Cause I can't imagine living life without you  
Can't imagine living life without your love  
****Believe me baby I don't mean to doubt you  
But if you ever leave, that would be the end of me, baby**

"Jeff, you don't ever have to worry about that. I'm here, you're here. We're here, together. I love you, baby. I'm not leaving you for any reason whatsoever. I love you."

"I know you do, Trish. It's silly of me to be acting this way. I'm sorry."

"It's not silly. It's actually really sweet and comforting to know you care this much that you would cry over me. Over us, because you are worried. I'm flattered and touched, Jeff. I can tell you I love you all day long and I would mean it, whole-heartedly. But, I think I'd do a better job if I showed you."

Before any more words were spoken, she leaned in and kissed his lips gently, as her fingers tangled within his colorful locks. She deepened the kiss, as Jeff moaned lightly against her lips, and wrapped his hands around her small torso. She smiled, as they pulled apart.

"I'm your's forever, Jeffrey Nero. I love you, baby until my dying day. I'm not going anywhere, and I promise you that."

He smiled at her faintly as he felt his heart rate quicken once again. He stroked her blond hair from her face and tenderly kissed her cheek. He continued placing butterfly kissed up and down her cheek and jaw bone. She closed her eyes, letting him take over her body. She felt his fingers tracing her body until they got to her shirt and in once simple movement, it was one the floor, followed by his sleeping pants. She looked up at him, as he continued to run his finger up and down her sides. She felt him playing with the material of her panties, as her breath caught in the back of her throat. She closed her eyes, awaiting his next move. Instead, she felt him lean closer to his ear, as his hot breath blew across her lobe and onto her neck. She shivered as he whispered in her ear with a comforting, yet protective tone.

"I love you, Trish and you're mine forever."

She closed her eyes, unable to resist him any more, as she drew him in for a passionate and sensual kiss. He removed her bra and panties in another swift motion. He placed small butterfly kisses around her navel as her body reacted in ways it hadn't before. She was aware of the feeling sweeping over her and she had no control anymore. All sense of reality and time were lost as their bodies entwined together. They stared into each others eyes, as Jeff began pumping his member inside of her. She tried moaning, but couldn't, as his very touch was making it harder for her to breath. His breath on her neck made her shiver and his kisses brought her to pure ecstasy. A moan finally escaped her lips, as Jeff continued to kiss her collarbone and neck. He began thrusting faster and faster as overwhelming feeling of love and contentment rushed over them both, sending them over the edge and causing them the scream the other's name into the night. He fell against her, as she wrapped her arms around his sweat-laden back.

He smiled down at her, as he rested his forehead on hers. She kissed his lips softly as he stroked her honey blond hair from her face.

"I told you you were mine." he whispered against her neck.

"I love you, Jeff." she said, breathlessly.

"I love _you_, Trish."

**Baby, if I can't feel your touch I got nothing  
Baby, if I can't taste your kiss then I don't exist  
I got nothing  
I got nothing  
****Baby, If I can't be your man, I wouldn't know who I am  
I'd be nothing  
Baby, if I can't have your love  
If I can't feel your touch  
I got nothing  
No, I can't imagine living life without you  
I can't imagine living life without your love**


End file.
